


Robot Retribution

by SlayerMaya



Series: Robot Retribution The Series [1]
Category: Dragon Ball, Original Work, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, F/F, F/M, Hermaphrodites, M/M, Male Protagonist, Mpreg, Revolution, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:47:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26793121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlayerMaya/pseuds/SlayerMaya
Summary: Robots have Taken over the world and made the humans their slaves/pets but when the leader of the human resistance has been kidnapped and registered as a slave, he meets old and new faces.OrA story about the leader of the human revolution getting captured by robots and being branded as an pet slave and falling for an android girl.
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Series: Robot Retribution The Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024372





	1. Captured

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on an rp with my BF

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of the story

Robot Retribution

Written by SlayerMaya125 Ft. SuperMonado17 

Slayer- Hi everyone, SlayerMaya here and me and my lover have made the most emotional, action packed, romantic story of our lives.

Archer: This is going to be a very different one, as it will take place VERY FAR in the future where robots have been created by humans. 

Slayer : Also this was based on a rp we did and inspired by I, Robot, and other movies that have robots in them. 

Archer: This story is gonna be one hell of a ride and we may or may not include some adult content, LGBTQ+ stuff and many more.

Slayer : We're definitely going to as the story progresses, also the characters in the story belong to their owners and some are made for the story.

______________________________________________________________

Chapter 1 - Captured (Author’s POV)  
_______________________________________

The year was 3456 in the distant future where technology has flourished and increased. Humanity were the creators of such technology, but not too long ago, androids with AI that mimicked a real person overthrew their creators and took anyone hostage to either enslave them or sell them as pets. No one knows how this happened and who caused it, but the remaining humans had no choice but to escape from their homes so they won't become slaves to the androids.  
One of these humans, Ryan, had escaped way before this happened. And he became the leader of the human resistance. The human resistance grew by the minute and soon, they were about the same size as the androids that overthrew the humans. Ryan went to New York City for a mission: To find a special android who was abandoned by the human scientist Dr. Melinda Serna and bring her back to the resistance as she is the key to destroying the super computer that reigns the entire world. As he made it there, some android soldiers saw him, but Ryan himself wasn’t an ordinary human. So the soldiers try to get him with effort. But they were no match for Ryan as he ripped them apart, but the soldiers called backup and they were the strongest and unbreakable. But he took them down as well. But more and more soldiers kept coming and Ryan was getting tired. He still took more down, even destroyed 14 of them without breaking a sweat. "Jesus...they kept coming…" He said. Some of the soldiers were shocked that he was STILL STANDING. And MORE soldiers were getting destroyed. “IS HE EVEN HUMAN!? WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!” yelled one of the soldiers. "Heh, keep it coming!" He yelled. He destroyed more until a fox-like android stopped him. "What the...Liquiir!?" Said Ryan as he recognizes the android. “Hey, Ryan… I’m very sorry for this…” he said as he knocks out Ryan with a pressure point strike. "Ack!" He yelled as he fell on the ground. Liquiir picked him up and took him to the Human Slave/Pet Registration building. "ok, I got a new human to be registered,” Liquiir said, but he warned, “but let me warn you first: He is not what he seems to be, so I will have to prevent him from attacking or else things are going to get bad.” The registrar nodded. "Ok, if what you said is true, we may need to label him as ‘likely to attack’ and resigert him as both slave and pet,” he said, but suddenly, Ryan woke up and tried to struggle. Liquiir held him down and told the registraitor to hurry the process and give him a shock collar. “LET GO OF ME!!! I WILL NOT BE A FUCKING SLAVE TO YOUR KIND!!” he said as he kicks Liquiir and grabbed the registrar by the neck. Then a robot stabs him with a tranquilizer, but that wasn’t enough. Ryan cracked his neck open, killing him. Then security forces came in and electrocuted him, and that one was ALMOST gonna work, but he took security forces down. Liquiir had no choice but to use his signature technique: two pressure point strikes to the chest. He caught them, but Liquiir already hit him. “Heh!” Ryan said, and Liquiir said, “You’re having a death wish here, Ryan… Please, don’t make me have to kill you and make you one of us… I don’t want that for you...” he said. Ryan heard the sadness in his voice and he doesn't want to be a robot so he had no choice but to stay down. Liquiir held him and took him through the registration and he was labeled, ‘Likely to Attack and Kill’. Liquiir then took him to the human pet shop and he hugged Ryan one last time before putting him up for sale and he left. Ryan sensed the sadness in his mind and before he knew it, he was caught. “FUCK!!” he said as he bangs the glass. “FUCK!” he said again, angrily. As two days went by, an android girl came in the store and she looked at the human pets they have. She saw Ryan and the label on the glass. “‘Likely to Attack and Kill’?! Hmm…” she said as he kept looking at him and he had a menacing stare that made her back off a bit. "Huh, you know what, I'll take him since he's like a guard dog on those tv shows I watched… and he's on Sale," she said.  
She then bought him and took him home. She could tell in his tone and voice that he wasn’t at all willing to get captured into slavery, but she understood his pain. "Ok, then as you know, my name is Clari-17 and you are my pet now," she told him. “It’s not like I have a choice in the matter anymore anyways, so I’m fucking stuck here,” he said defiantly. "Ok then, I have some rules for you to follow, ok?" She told him. He nodded and she put her hands on his shoulders. “Just to let you know, I know you’re not happy to become a pet just yet. But with me, I can make you feel more like a companion. Now. Onto the rules,” she said and she cited her rules to him. "First rule, don't do something that will get you to trouble, do the things that you are ordered to do because everyone here is so strict about their humans following their rules of society and last that you don't hurt me or my friends, ok?" she said. “Because I don’t really want to hurt you at all since you looked like you went through a lot of pain and I don’t want to cause you any more of it.” Ryan nodded. “Ok. I’ll follow your rules,” he said, looking away and she could sense some anger and sadness in him and she hugged him. "It's ok, I'm not like the androids here in this city," she told him.  
Later, they went to a cafe where Clari's two friends, hedgehog androids S0n1c and Sh4d0w along with their human Michaelangelo were waiting for them. S0n1c got suspicious of Ryan, but didn’t dare to take a closer look at him because of Ryan’s menacing angry stare. "hey you two, how is going with your human?” she asked them. “It’s going well at the moment. When did you get your human?” asked Shad0w. "I got him today as he was on sale, get this, his description labeled him as likely to attack and kill and I thought that he'll be a perfect guard when someone tries to break into my house or attack me specifically,” she told them. As they were talking, an android looked at Ryan and thought he was an attractive human. Clari noticed that and told the android to back the fuck up as Ryan was hers. “Like you could stop me, Clari. He is perfect for me,” she said and Ryan facepalmed. “Ok, NOW I got TWO ANDROIDS fighting for me? What the fucking hell…” he said, shaking his head. "God, you know what, if you Try to take him, I'll be more than happy to let him tear you apart piece by piece, does that sound good to you, Be11e?!” she exclaimed. “Ok, now THAT’S a city block too far. I’ll only tear someone apart if they try to KILL ME, not TAKE me,” he said with an unamused look. "Will he actually rip me apart as he looks too cute?” she said, smiling. “STOP,” he said angrily, looking at both of them. “JUST STOP. I’M NOT IN THE FUCKING MOOD FOR THIS,” he said and Be11e backed off, surprised. "Ok ok..I'll apologize to her and leave..sorry Clari-17..” Be11e said and left. Clari was absolutely shocked at Ryan for almost yelling at her like that. S0n1c and Sh4d0w were also shocked, and they backed off from him. Mikey was also shocked by Ryan's rage and back talking. “Holy… u-um… Clari-17, does he normally act l-like that?” S0n1c asked her, afraid to even calm him down. "Yes..when I saw him, he was banging his head on the glass and the owner told me that he took down many soldiers as he was captured outside of the city. And he killed so many soldiers during his registration…” she said and everyone that heard that were shocked and they didn’t even want to get close to him now. "Did he try to hurt you in any way, Clari?!” said S0n1c, scared to even get an inch closer to him."I hope not..i should get take out and go if he tries to hurt anyone else here," she said and she got takeout and Ryan just waved bye, all calm. S0n1c had a breath of relief. “Oh, thank god… He acts normal like everyone else… That’s good,” he said to Sh4d0w. "I'm scared for Clari as we help her adjust to our society when she woke up in that old house outside of the city years ago when we made the world android territory," he replied.  
Clari and Ryan got home and she was scared for him. “Ryan… You have no idea that you just yelled at one of my friends, Be11e…” she said. “So?! I’m not in the mood to be a fucking SLAVE OR A PET!” he said and she remained calm as she told him, “Look... I'm not asking you as a slave or a pet but I'm asking you as a person and friend that what you did was not necessary and I was hoping that you could behave in public as you scared them to bits…” she said, and Ryan got a migraine just HEARING this from her. “I do NOT, at all, CARE, whatsoever, whether I behave or not. I’m not gonna be friendly towards ANY ANDROID. NONE. Except for you, since you and your two friends are the only ones that actually have emotions unlike the other android freaks,” he said and he clutched his head. Clari stood there in shock as he told her all that. "Ok then, I'll get you something to eat and drink and I'll make you your bed… it's been a long day," she told him. She got him something to eat and drink for him and he held her hand in comfort. Night time came as he finished and he got into his new bed. What a long day… God, why am I feeling this way? This isn’t normal for me… he thought to himself as he went to sleep.  
The very next day, Ryan woke up and got ready for the day. He did his orders from Clari, which made her happy, considering that he did everything right without her telling him in advance. The two went somewhere. "This is a clothes store for both androids and their humans," Said Clari-17. He nodded and they went inside and got some clothes for both of them. Clari and Ryan went on a walk and they saw Be11e coming up to them, looking scared and sad. And now, my day just got shitty… Real nice… Ryan thought to himself, not looking at Be11e. "Hey Clari-17, I just wanted to say that I'm very sorry for yesterday...I was being shifty and In love with your human...but now he just scares me...how come you are not afraid of him?" she asked her. “Look… I just had a rough day yesterday as well. I didn’t mean to scream. I did not act normal at all… I should be apologizing…” he said, feeling bad for her. "You are apologizing??" Asked Be11e. Ryan nodded. “I acted like a total douche to you, S0n1c and Sh4d0w. I really did not mean to scare everyone. I just had a rough day,” he said. Clari was happy that he apologized for yesterday. "I forgive you, Be11e, And it's been forever since you used your human voice," she said. Be11e nodded. “Yeah… I just hate my life as an Android…” she said and then, she left, waving to the both of them. "Be11e was one of the first humans to become an android as she misbehaved every time with her owners...I feel bad for her…" she told him. That just made Ryan’s day even worse, because he did not like anyone abusing their lovers, kids, or anyone they’re close to as he had to endure some of it back when he was a kid. "I had no idea...what about you, Clari?" he asked. She didn’t want to talk about it, as it was very painful to her. "I don't want to talk about my past...besides I have been a orphan my entire life and I don't remember what my mother looks like...except for her name…But let's go to the movies," she said, trying to change the subject. He nodded and his mind turned to his childhood, which he always tries to forget. They go to the movies which it was showing old and new human films and Clari sees her favorite movie on there called "Sonic The Hedgehog," which she absolutely loves so much. Ryan was happy for her, but he wasn't happy for himself. They go in and buy tickets and food for the movie. She saw his face and she was worried for him. "Are you ok Ryan?" She asked him. "No… Just thinking about my childhood…" he said sadly. "Oh….was it terrible?" She asked. "I was suicidal all my life ever since my mom died at childbirth and that my dad took his own life 3 years later…" he said. "My God...that's horrible…" she said. "Let's just go in and watch the movie…" he said softly and They go in.

After an few hours of watching, they left the movies and went home. Ryan did his chores and went to bed alone, Clari-17 felt bad for him so she decided to sleep with him and he hugged her in the bed. Clari was feeling hot by the touch and she was blushing, not knowing that this feeling will rise during the next 6 days.

To be continued….


	2. Rage, Dwelling in the City (Do know this will be an Erotica chapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The adventures of The Revolutionist and His Android Girl Owner Continues

Robot Retribution 

By SlayerMaya125 ft. SuperMonado17

Chapter 2 - Rage, Dwelling in the City (Do know this will be an Erotica chapter)

The next day, Ryan got up and did his normal stuff. "Ok, should be good to go...I need to figure out how to check in with the resistance..." he said to himself. He worked in secret how to contact the resistance. Clari and Ryan had a big day ahead of them, especially for Ryan. Clari-17 was taking a shower as she is the first android to not trust in water and also her body was actually very sexy as hell. As she finished, Ryan still kept thinking about his childhood and it was hurting his head quite a bit. Clari noticed him in pain and she wanted to hug him as he hugged her last night. So she went up to him and hugged him and he hugged her tightly because to him, she was someone he loved the most and he would do whatever it took to fight for her. "I'm here for you Ryan...i...I love you…" she confessed as she was blushing. He kissed her. "I love you too, and I don't want you to get hurt by anyone… I don't want to lose you like my parents…" he said sadly and he still hugged her. "I know...let's get ready for today..it's the Electric Festival tonight," she said. 

They leave the house to kill time. They went to the store for they were selling everything electric festival related. They purchased A LOT of stuff for it and Clari could see he was feeling much better. She smiled and kissed his cheek. "You doing ok Ryan?" She asked. He nodded. "Yeah, I'm feeling much better," he said to her. As they leave, they then head to the park and one of the Androids went up to them. It was Liquiir. "Oh. It's you," Ryan said. "Hey Ryan… how are you doing with your owner??" He asked. "I'm doing great with her. Why do you ask?" He said. "Oh good, well, me and my security group heard about two days ago at the cafe and I was worried that we might have to put you down...but you're doing great...I'm sorry for using two strikes..." he said. "Well, you do what you have to do. It's your job to stop people from killing androids, human or not. And don't worry, you're ok, Liquiir. When I saw you as an Android, to be perfectly honest, I wanted to kill the person who made you an Android," he said. "I was almost dead when I became an android and I don't remember the person who did this… I missed you especially when we used to date " he said. "Yeah… I lost a lot of my friends the day the Androids took over and I almost lost my own life to your kind… That is why I LOATHE androids," he said sadly and Liquiir sat by him and Clari. "I know and I'm sorry this all happened…but luckily we're all here and together at last...and I want to be yours again this time with Clari-17 here…" he said. Ryan hugged him and Clari tightly and he kissed them. "The thought of losing you again makes my heart sink deep into my inner sadness…" he said. "Of course… Oh here comes Clari's friends," said Liquiir. It was S0n1c and Sh4d0w. They sat by her along with Mikey who was actually pregnant. But Ryan didn't pay attention to that. "Hey Clari-17, how's your human Ryan doing? Is he still angry??" said S0n1C as he was still afraid of him. "No. I figured him out, why he acted the way he did two days ago," she said and she explained to them why. They were shocked and sad for him. "Oh my god...that's horrible," said S0n1C. "I'm used to it… I've gotten bullied for my parents dying those many years ago," he said, and he felt like he wanted to cry. The painful memories bully Ryan to this day and Ryan was always hurting inside, no matter if he was happy or not. "My god...we have no idea...and it's been long since I used my real voice.." said S0n1C. Suddenly, they hear trouble in the park near the playground. It was an Android abusing a 16-year-old girl. And Liquiir had to go over there and stop it. "Shit, that android is an old era revolutionary...they hate humans.." Clari said. Ryan did NOT like that at all. "I'm going over there to Liquiir," he said and he left and Clari had to go with him. The android sees Ryan's fists clenching. "What the!? is that the human from two days ago? who's the idiot who bought the monster?" he said. "You better watch that tone before I rip you apart, you fucking outdated hunk of junk," he said and the Android got mad. "You flesh fucker! you humans will die! our supreme overlords will destroy the humans!" He said. "Shut your outdated mouth, you piece of wasted scrap material. You talk like a bitch," Ryan replied and everyone was shocked he said that, but Liquiir smiled. "want some help, Liquiir, Love?" said Ryan. "Actually, I'll let you rip this asshole a new one on your own," he said and Ryan smiled. "WITH PLEASURE," he said as he bashed the Android's head on the tree as hard as he could, making a huge dent on his head. Every android and their humans were watching the whole thing g Ryan kicked the Android's ass and ripped him apart. "LET THIS BE A LESSON!! TO ALL OF YOU!! NEVER ABUSE YOUR HUMANS!!!" he screamed. Everyone was shocked and so did their humans for they realized that their savior had arrived to save them. Now that the 16-year-old was alone, with no Android, she had to be put up for adoption. "I hate being treated as a dog…" she said to herself. Suddenly, she saw a cute android who saw her injuries. "Oh no… Hey, I'll adopt her. I'll treat her injuries," she said. "Of course, what's your name, little girl?" said Ryan. "Angela…" she said. "Ok Angela, let's go to your new home," said the android. Angela held her owner's hand and she smiled. "There…" said Ryan. 

Later on, Clari, Ryan and Liquiir went home. Clari was getting horny for both human and android. Ryan too was getting horny for them and he couldn't take it anymore. So he kissed Liquiir and Clari as his lust for them rose by 400%. "Let's go to my bedroom, I modified my room as a sex den," she said. The three go there and Ryan couldn't take it anymore. "GOD, I NEED YOU GUYS NOW~!!!" he exclaimed as he laid on the bed. They took their clothes off and both Males's dicks were hard, huge and throbbing and Clari's pussy was wet and leaking. Ryan sucked Liquiir's dick. "Mmmm~ Oh god, I missed this so much…" he said. "Ahhh...oh fuck...I love you so much…" said Liquiir and Clari began masterbating. Ryan started deepthroating his dick. Ryan had missed Liquiir so much that whenever he thought of him, he thought of the sexy they did and their children, thanks to Ryan being a Hermaphrodite, a male human capable of breeding because of the female elements they have. "AHHH… MMM… OH, RYAN~~ MMMM~" he moaned. "Oh Wow~ Can Ryan give Birth?" Moaned Clari. "Why yes I can, Clari and we have our children in the human resistance and my other son Elliot is making sure they're safe~" he said. "Heh, he's a hermaphrodite, a male human who can reproduce~" he said. They kept going and Ryan made him cum. "Ahhhh….!!...how's Guy's son Elliot doing?" He asked. "He's doing great~" he said. "Clari~Wanna get fucked by us~?" Said Ryan. She moaned yes. She goes towards them and they inserted both their huge human and android cocks in both her pussy and ass. And they fuck her hard. "AHHHH~~AAAHHH~~!!!(67X) BY THE WAY, SINCE I AM A ANDROID, I CAN GET PREGNANT MULTIPLE TIMES AND CARRY MANY BABIES IN ME!" She moaned in ecstasy. That made Ryan fuck her harder than ever in her pussy.y and liquiir in her ass.  
"Ahhh~! Mmmm! Your pussy is very tight for an android~~!!" Moaned Ryan. As they fuck, Ryan's hermaphroditic pussy was wanting to get fucked. Liquiir then pressed a button on his android body and what happened is that his lower region had two slots, one was in Clari's ass, the second slot open and it revealed an second dick. "Just got this upgrade yesterday~" he said. Ryan got done cumming inside Clari and Liquiir fucked both his pussy and ass all at once. "AHHHHHHH~~~(89X) IT'S LIKE I'M FEELING BOTH IN MY HOLES!" He moaned. Liquiir fucked him like no other. "Oh fuck both your pussy and ass are so TIGHT! THIS IS LIKE WHEN I IMPREGNATED YOU!" moaned Liquiir huskily. 

The sex kept going and they finished just as the Electric Festival was open. "Ah...I've never felt this much cum in both my HOLES since we met, Liquiir~" said Ryan as Clari was hugging him. The three get ready and they go to the festival. The festival was the best thing Ryan had ever seen. The humans see Ryan and they rush over to him. "Oh boy," he said. "Heh, they must have known you were part of the human resistance," Liquiir said, winking. "Well the real reason I came here is to find a missing creation made by Dr. Melinda Serna," whispered Ryan. Liquiir nodded. But Clari-17 heard that and suddenly had a bad migraine. "Clari, you ok??" Ryan asked her. "I heard you say that name...I think I heard it and seen it before…" she told him and the humans wanted to know if the resistance are going to help reclaim earth. "Of COURSE we will. But there are some android friends of mine that are going to be a part of this resistance. To help us reclaim Earth," he told them quietly. "Heh heh, that's our Ryan," said Liquiir. The humans thank him and went back to their android owners and Ryan sees S0n1C and Sh4d0w with Mikey who is now 6 months pregnant. "Oh hey, guys," Clari said. "Hey Clari, we heard that you have two boyfriends?" Said Sh4d0w. "Heh, yes I do, Ryan and Liquiir," she told them.hem. "Heh, that's nice, we actually made love with our human, he felt so good in us, right Sh4d0w?" said S0n1C. "Yep~ He drilled us~" he said as he hugged Mikey. Mikey blushed in embarrassment and covered his pregnant stomach in safe mode. "Nice. Anyway, let's check out the festival," said Ryan and they explore it. Ryan then remembered the first time he had met his first two loves, their names were Diana and Guy. He missed them. "I wish Diana and Guy were here…" he said to himself. They bought some stuff and went to the nearest concerts playing. "Wow… this festival is so cool…" he said, awestruck. "Well we androids took inspiration from years of human festivals and parties they threw in the past...it actually makes me think that if we didn't took over the world...we could've coexisted together…" said Clari. Ryan nodded. "Yeah… I just wish that could've happened…" he said. Then suddenly his cam watch was ringing, that meant that the resistance was calling. He went somewhere and answered it. "Dr. Mindy," he said. "Ryan, can you hear me? Did you find her?" She asked. "Yes, I found her and she and I are at the Electric Festival as of now," he said. "Oh thank god..Clari-170 is the only key to save humanity..keep her safe..and be sure she remembers me as she has memory issues during her creation.." she told him. "I'll tell her about you," he said and she hung up. He went back to the others and they all enjoyed the festival but not without Ryan and Clari getting sick. "Oh god… Here we go…" he said, clutching his stomach. Both he and Clari went to the bathrooms and puke in the toilets. After they puked, they went back to the festival and after going home, Ryan had to tell her about Dr. Melinda Serna. "So….my mom is a human and a scientist??" She said. Ryan nodded. "Yes, she is your mother. She is alive and she misses you," he told her and she teared up. "Oh god...all this time...I want to see her...please," she cried. "I'm going with you guys for protection," Liquiir said and the three get out of the city. They made it to the base. Dr. Mindy sees her and hugs her. "I've been waiting for you to come back, my daughter," Said Mindy. "I missed you so much…" Clari cried. Elliot sees Ryan, he runs up to him and hugs him. "Dad! I missed you...did you find dad?" He said. "Not yet, Elliot. I'm gonna look for him when we begin our plan to destroy the super computer," he said. 

Later on, the next day, Ryan, Clari, and Liquiir get the plan ready. The commander of the operation was Ryan's old friend Miles Prower, Known as Tails and his sister Tailsko was the nurse for the injured. As they make the plan, Ryan and Clari told Liquiir that they're pregnant and he was very happy with them. When they finish the plan, every soldier gets ready. "Alright everyone ready to go?" said Tails. They all said yes and Tails knew that they were ready to go. And they go off to secure their freedom.

This battle will be the Battle of Freedom. To be concluded in the next chapter..


	3. Chapter 3 : The Battle for Freedom of Humanity Pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recap: In the future, robots have taken over the world. These robots have captured those who didn't leave the cities and made them into slaves/pet. Such was gonna be the case with the leader of the resistance, Ryan, but he too got captured and was put on Sale for an android-woman named Clari-170 to buy. Things went off to a bad start as Ryan almost yelled at one of Clari's friends, another android-woman named Be11e and everyone in the restaurant they were at so they had to take out instead. But as the days went by, the two got closer and closer to each other, eventually dating, along with Ryan's first ex, Liquiir. At the electric festival, the cam watch on Ryan had begun ringing and it was the scientist Dr. Mindy who had sent Ryan to the city. Ryan told Clari that Mindy was her real mother and they went to the resistance base outside New York City. It was a beautiful reunion and Ryan and Clari told Liquiir that they are pregnant now. They have the plan to take back the Earth. Let's see what happens in part 1 of the Battle for Human Freedom…

Robot Retribution 

By SlayerMaya125 Ft. SuperMonado17

Chapter 3 : The Battle for Freedom of Humanity Pt.1

(Author's POV)  
It's time. We need to secure humanity's freedom. These Androids will pay for killing my friends, Ryan thought to himself, finally ready to take down the Androids with his resistance army. They snuck into the city via the sewers and Tails was leading the army. Ryan had his fighting team ready to infiltrate the main building where the super computer was. Clari was upgraded to a fighter and defender mode by her mother Dr. Mindy so she can shut down the super computer. As they arrive to the city streets, Tails stops the army. "We're here at the town center where the tower is at." He said. They all nodded. "Ryan, you and your fighting team, including Elliot, will go in the main building to find that computer," said Tails. They nodded. "Ready for your moment Clari?" Said Ryan. She nodded.

Without getting caught themselves, Ryan and his team made it to the main building while the final battle for humanity started. Ryan, Clari, Liquiir and Elliot go searching for the computer room while the rest fight against the robots downstairs. They find it in 5 minutes and make it. A woman stood there working and she stopped working, smiling. "Heh, I was wondering if you were going to show up, Ryan..." said the woman. He could not believe who it was. "...Why… Why, Diana?! Why would you do this?!" He said, distressed. "Heh, you know the reason why I did this, we broke up and I wanted revenge," she said. "I'm sorry, Diana… Really, I'm so sorry!" He pleaded, but she wasn't having it. "I'm not going to hear that shit anymore! But first, I have to introduce a old flame from your past~." She said. The chair spun around and Ryan fell to his knees. "No… no… WHY HIM?! WHY TAKE IT OUT ON HIM, DIANA!?" He yelled. "Heh, I want you to suffer by taking away your loved ones, especially since you and Guy were VERY CLOSE," Diana growled. "SHAME ON YOU, BITCH! Guy had NOTHING to do with all this!" exclaimed Liquiir, "You're just taking it out on him and his ONLY family! What the fuck is wrong with you?!" "Oh shut it, he called me an Obsessive-Compulsive Crazy Bitch in our high school years!" she told him. "I DID NOT SAY THAT TO YOU, DIANA! I WOULD NEVER SAY THAT TO YOU! YOU JUST TOOK MY WORDS AND TWISTED THEM TO BLAME ME FOR EVERYTHING!!" Ryan screamed and that just pissed her off. "OK THAT DOES IT! GUY 45, TAKE RYAN DOWN!" Ordered Diana. He stood up. "DAD!" Elliot exclaimed and blocked Guy off. "YOU WANT HIM, GO THROUGH ME FIRST!" he said and Guy did not say a thing. Ryan gently moved Elliot out of the way. "Let me handle your father, Elliot, I can set him free," he told him. Guy got ready, but before he attacked, Ryan simply touched his forehead and his code got rewritten to be free. "AGHH!!!" yelled Guy. Soon, he turned to normal. "Agh… Huh… Wha--??" He groaned and he looked at his hands. "Are these….Robot Hands….?" he said. Ryan went to him. "R-Ryan…?" He said and he hugged Guy. "It's ok...I got you," he said sadly and Elliot hugged him as well. "NO… RYAN!" Diana yelled. Ryan turned to his attention to her. "Diana… I wished you didn't do this… I was actually gonna fix our relationship…" he told her and she was silent. "Really??" She said as she was tearing up. He nodded. "I'm still willing to fix us," he said. Suddenly, they hear chuckling. Ryan was the first to hear and he looks to the entrance but he gets shot in the thigh. "AAAAAAAGHH!!!!" he screamed. "RYAN!!!!" screamed Liquiir as he got to his side. "Oh god..I forgot about him!"said Diana. But the thing was, the figure suddenly held Tails and threw him to them. "TAILS!!" Ryan exclaimed and tried to move towards him. "Heh. He was such a weakling," said the figure. "Who is this…." Said Ryan. "Who do you think it is, Westhearth?" Asked the figure. "Wait...I think I know that voice…" said Ryan. When the figure took off its hood, it turned out that the figure was none other than one of Tails' dark sides. "HOLY…...Dark Tails!?" He yelled. Tails woke up and was shivering and scared of his own darkness. Ryan grabbed Tails and hugged him from behind. "Heh, I've been hiding in Tails for a long time when Diana put a chip into Tails' brain lobe," he said, "And she controlled me to kill your parents with a curse." Ryan was silent. Diana was silent as she knew that this was going to bite her in the ass. "...No…" he tried sputtering out. Tails was shocked not only he was mind controlled but was now responsible for the deaths of his crush's parents. Ryan hugged Tails even tighter. And then, angry from the pain, Ryan stood up, despite the bullet in his thigh. “And still, you get up. So pathetic. Hey, Tails, did you forget that your crush is the one who made me? He made your life a living hell. I’ve come to get revenge,” he told him, but Tails didn’t want to hear it. "God no… NO!! I DON’T WANT TO THINK ABOUT MY PAST ANYMORE!!!” he exclaimed. Ryan wasn't having it anymore. “Dark Tails, you son of a bitch!” he yelled and he was ready to fight. "Heh let's do this," said Dark Tails as he got ready to fight as well. Diana got to work on shutting down everything and the two fought and fell off of the 4th floor. Ryan pinned Dark Tails to the ground and choked him. The human soldiers were watching the whole thing through the windows of the first floor. Dark Tails and Ryan ended up wrestling on the ground and Ryan kicked him off. "Agh! You little shit!! I was saving you for last when I killed your parents!!" he yelled, but that just pissed off Ryan even more. "Look! I never knew that I made Tails's life a living hell! Why are you using that excuse to kill me?!" he said, but that made Dark Tails more angry. He growled at Ryan. "Do you remember when you left Tails for dead at the Junkyard incident!?" he asked him. “YES, I FUCKING REMEMBER!! I ran back to find him after 3 minutes!! I’m sorry to him, but FUCK YOU!” Ryan said and Dark Tails tackled him. "He blames you for his injuries and his punishments by his own parents!" Dark Tails screamed. “NOT TRUE, DARK TAILS!!!” screamed Tails. Dark Tails was shocked. “TAILS!” said Ryan. “Dark Tails, there you go again, spewing nothing but LIES! NOTHING but LIES!” he said and that made Dark Tails even more angry. "Grrrr! You should mind your damn business!" He yelled. “HOW CAN I WHEN YOU ARE A PART OF ME, YOU DUMBASS?! STOP HURTING RYAN!!” Tails said angrily and he kicked Dark Tails away. “AGH!!” he yelled and Tails hugged Ryan. “Ryan…” Tails tried saying. “Don’t worry, Tails. Dark Tails will no longer be a part of you,” he told Tails as he hugged him and kissed his head. "Please be careful...I'm going to go help Diana," said Tails. Tails ran and Ryan got a boost of confidence. “He’s right, Dark Tails: How can he mind his own business when you’re a part of him? YOU put him through that torture. All I did was help him forget those memories,” he said, but Dark Tails had enough of him saying that and he got even more angry, claws out and everything. “I WILL NOT LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THAT FUCKING EXCUSE, YOU FUCKING WASTE OF HUMAN FLESH!!!” he screamed as the real fight began.  
The Next Chapter will be A Fight To End All Fights!


	4. The Battle for Humanity’s Freedom Pt. 2 - FINALE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The finale to end all finales

Robot Retribution

By SlayerMaya125 ft. SuperMonado17

Chapter 4 - The Battle for Humanity’s Freedom Pt. 2 - FINALE 

(Author's POV) 

Where we left off with both Ryan and Tails's Dark Half…

They were now fighting for humanity. Ryan was fighting to secure humanity’s freedom and to keep his new family safe. Dark Tails was fighting to kill Ryan for revenge against him and Tails. "Rah! Take this!" Ryan Yelled as he threw two punches at Dark Tails. Dark Tails grabbed his two punches, but Ryan then drop-kicked him. And it launched him. Ryan then went at him and they collided fists that made a shockwave. Clari, Liquiir, Tails, Guy, Elliot, and Diana were watching the fight from their safe location. “Come on, Dad… You can beat him…” Elliot said to himself quietly. Diana was remembering how her and Ryan's breakup and mind controlling Tails to kill his parents has led to the robot apocalypse and her years of loneliness. But she knew that Ryan had forgave her and was willing to fix their relationship and relief overwhelmed her.

As the fight went on, Dark Tails started losing, but he had something in mind to turn the tables. He sees the 16 year old girl Angela trying to protect her android owner. Heh, an idea just popped up in my head, he thought to himself. He teleported to her and was now keeping her as a hostage. The android owner tried fighting Dark Tails but she got her robo ass whooped by him. "NO! Don't hurt her! I lost my family when the robots took over my home and she's the only person I have left!" Cried Angela. “HEY!! YOU LET HER GO NOW!!” Ryan yelled. Dark Tails chuckled. "Or What, Ryan? Should I break her neck?" He teased. Ryan pointed his gun at Dark Tails’ head and Dark Tails had his sharp claws over Angela’s chest. “DON’T YOU FUCKING PULL THE TRIGGER IF YOU WANT TO SAVE HER!” Dark Tails screamed, both angry and scared. Ryan held the gun at Dark Tails’ head. "Ryan, please don't make him kill me!" Cried Angela. “He won’t kill you, Angela,” he said and suddenly, Dark Tails got kicked in the gut and he let go of Angela as he got launched and hit a building. “See? No casualties on my watch,” he told her and Angela helped up her owner. “You two, go with the resistance. You’ll be safer with them,” Ryan told them and they ran to them. "Hey, little girl, is that robot an abuser?" asked Tails. Angela shook her head no and hugged her owner. “No, she’s my protector,” she told him. Suddenly, S0n1C and Sh4d0w kicked Dark Tails away and Mikey had quadruplets with him and he made it to the resistance. "Hey guys, do you have some beds for my newborns? I gave birth to them 24 hours ago," Mikey told them. “I’ll take you there,” said Elliot. 

“Heh! So you two are ready to kick Dark Tails’ ass?” Ryan asked them. "Hell yeah!" Yelled S0n1C. Dark Tails was then on the brink of losing again and he had no choice but to power himself up with his own rage. His power rose up and he kicked S0n1C and Sh4d0w away and he grabbed Ryan by the neck. "Ack! Let go of me!!" Yelled Ryan. He zig-zagged around town while bashing Ryan’s head on building-after-building. And then, Dark Tails pinned Ryan to a wall and smiled, fangs out. "Heh~ You’re not gonna go down easy anymore since you are one hell of a fighter. So I got something in mind for you~” he said and fangs just got sharpened. "What are you going to do to me!?" Ryan yelled. Suddenly, Dark Tails infected Ryan with his darkness through a bite on the vital point of the jugular. And he kicked Ryan away, who was clutching his neck and he felt the anger, rage and depression of Dark Tails’ darkness, which hurt him greatly. Diana saw this and was shocked by it. "Nooo!!! Ryan!!!" She yelled. So she tried going up to Ryan and she ended up sacrificing her own life to save him from Dark Tails’ final blow. Ryan was so shocked at what just happened that he forgot about the darkness flowing in him. Dark Tails got kicked away from Ryan and he forgot the pain and he caught Diana from falling. "Diana! Why did you do that…??" He asked her. “I… I need you to...live… Y...You always t-told me that I would n...never EVER… (coughs) ...save you from anything you b...brought yourself in… I’m sorry, Ryan…” she cried while trying to breathe. "But you saved me...you made me forget about my darkness… Oh god, no… Please don’t go, Diana… Please…” he said while trying not to tear up and she put a hand on the side of his face. "Ryan...don't forget...to...bring..me...back….I love you...I always...have," she cried. And she kissed him before her eyes went lifeless. Her hand fell on the ground and she went slump. Ryan saw her die right in front of him. He hugged her lifeless body and closed his eyes. The darkness in him had disintegrated, due to his rising rage and the energy of fire came to him. Dark Tails saw this and saw his chance to use a Ki Ball of Darkness to end him. "Say Goodbye, Ryan!" He yelled. He shot the ball at him, but Ryan suddenly reflected it back at him. "You killed my old girlfriend….you killed my parents….YOU WILL SUFFER MY WRATH, YOU ASSHAT!" he screamed and he let out a painful, rage-filled scream and fire circled him and shot up in the air. Everyone in the city including the world were seeing this historic event on the news and their TVs. As soon as the pillar of fire disappeared, Ryan looked completely different. His top clothes were off, burnt. He was buff and his hair was now fire-like. His irises were fire colored and he had one of the most menacing stares. He had reached his unlimited power of his godly nature and mage heritage. He was Ryan no more.  
He was…

SUPER FIRE RYAN.

Dark Tails stood there, shocked by his new power. "HOLY FUCK! HOW COULD THIS BE POSSIBLE!?" He yelled. “Look at what you’ve done. You caused everything and you made my old love a pawn in your game. Just to get revenge on me. I’ll never forgive you for what you’ve done, Dark Tails,” S.F. Ryan said. Dark Tails was now wasting no time, he went at him and the final battle had just begun.

Dark Tails threw the first punch, but S.F. Ryan counterattacked by putting him in a headlock with his right leg and smacked him down and kicked him up in the air and chased after him in the sky. Lots of trading blows were heard and shockwaves were seen. Liquiir, Guy, Tails, and Clari were watching the whole thing in shock. Especially Guy because Ryan had never told him about the secret power Ryan had so desperately tried to unlock during the time they fought and trained together. "He's finally reached his full potential…" he said softly. S.F. Ryan threw many fire attacks at Dark Tails and he punched him down. “YOU WANNA KILL HER?! I GOT SOMETHING TO KILL YOU WITH!!” he screamed. Dark Tails was scared of him but he must not give up. He fought S.F. Ryan for as long as it took, but Dark Tails realized that he wasn’t gonna win anymore since Ryan ascended to a power level beyond darkness. S.F. Ryan called to the heavens to give him the powers he needed to destroy Dark Tails completely. And the angels of his parents came to him and S.F. Ryan prepared the final blow. "Dark Tails, you will not torment me anymore!! YOU ARE FINISHED!! ONCE AND FOR ALL!!!!" He yelled. His parents powered him up further as S.F. Ryan's arm glowed with fire. Dark Tails knew the inevitable was coming. "Huh...he is now powerful than a god...heh," he said solemnly. I can't beat him… Heh… I wasn't good enough to beat him anyway… he thought to himself, and he smiled while he closed his eyes. He now was waiting for his death to arrive. S.F. Ryan unleashed his Fire Blast Attack. And it shot towards dark tails as he sat on the debris. Hello, Death. I'm coming to hell's palace, He said to himself in his head. And Dark Tails was incinerated. Ryan then powered down and fell to the ground. He panted as his parents ascended back to heaven. "I… did it… mom… dad…" he said softly. Tails flew up to him and catch him before he fell to the ground hard. "I got you, Ryan… Don't worry…" he said.

6 years later…

The city was now new and improved. The earth was now reclaimed by the humans and the androids who actually took care of their humans were turned into human beings to feel like they belong with the humans. Ryan had revived Diana and his parents with his magic and he felt so much better that he now had a real family. He was on his way to the jewelry store as he was planning to marry his old and new loves, including Tails. He bought the wedding rings and left for his home.

Liquiir was taking care of Ryan's and Clari's newborns as they were born after the city was fixed. Ryan came back inside the house with the wedding rings in his hands. "Hey Clari, Can you tell Liquiir, Guy, Diana, Belle and Tails that I have an announcement to make?" Asked Ryan. She nodded and got the others down the stairs. There, he put the wedding ring boxes with their names imprinted on them on the coffee table. "Open them," Ryan said, smiling. They opened them and they were so happy including Clari and Tails. Ryan smiled even more and his lovers tackled him with love and they teared up so hard in joy for they are now engaged to their favorite mage. "You have no idea how happy we are to be with you!!" exclaimed Liquiir. "I know, I love all of you and I want to have many children with you guys, to make my bloodline---well, our bloodline last for generations to come," said Ryan. His new brides kissed him multiple times and they can not wait for the honeymoon.

5 months later.

They are now married and also pregnant with their own children. Ryan had given them one hell of a night and he knew that alone, he could hold his own, but together, with his family by his side, there is nothing that they can't do. 

But wait, just because the story has ended, it doesn't mean that it is over, the legend of the Westhearth family is just getting started. And their next adventure will be their biggest challenge yet. Stay tuned for the sequel that will introduce the next generation! Thank you readers for sticking with Ryan through this. Hope you guys enjoy the sequel!!

THE END.


End file.
